My Little Sister
by Jasper'sPixie97
Summary: What if Alice and Bella were sisters? What if Alice met Bella again at a high school years later? What happens when she finds out what happened to her older sister? What if Alice falls in love with a vampire as well? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So this is my second story, hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read my other story, Princess Alice, you may want to check it out, I've been told it's good. The itallic parts are Alice's visions. Thought I'd let you know._

_Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own Twilight or any of the privileges that comes with it, blah blah blah._

**Chapter One**

**Alice P.O.V.**

Who Am I?

My life sucks. Really. My parents don't want me so now my Grandma has custody of me. As if that isn't bad enough, I have visions. Yes, you heard right, visions. I can also tell the emotions of those around me, but that's by choice. My parents always fought over Isabella, my older sister. They never showed any interest in me though. Why did they even have me? My name is Mary Alice Swan. I am a freak.

_Mary Alice Swan_

Stupid 'Who Am I?' homework. If they wanted to know who I was, then there they have it. As it says above, I'm a freak. I live with my Grandma Marie. Grandma looks after me as though I was her daughter, not her granddaughter. Bella comes to visit me sometimes, although they have been getting weird. She doesn't visit that often anymore and when she does, she hardly says anything. Apart from 'I love you, don't forget that' over and over again. I might be an eleven year old, but I know that something is going to happen. I don't need my visions for that.

Somebody knocked on my door, bringing me out of my deep thinking.

"Come in," I called.

"Isabella's here," Grandma said softly while opening my door.

"Ok, I'll be…" I was pulled into a vision at that moment.

"_Alice, um I don't quite know how to say this but," Bella bit her lip._

"_Just spit out," I said calmly._

"_I'm moving to Forks. To live with dad."_

"_What?" I shouted. "You can't leave, please don't."_

"_I'm sorry," she said as she fled from the room crying._

"NO!" I yelled.

"What did you see?" Grandma asked calmly. She never acted as though I was a freak when I had a vision.

"She's leaving," I whispered.

Bella must have heard me yelling because she stuck her head in the door.

"I'm sorry," she said and pulled me into a tight hug.

I just sat there, not responding. All I had left was Grandma. Please don't leave me Grandma, I begged silently.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Today was the day that I told Alice I was leaving.

"Hello sweetie," Grandma Marie pulled me into a tight embrace as I walked into the hall. She also knew my decision.

"Hi," I said returning her hug. "Where's Alice?"

"Upstairs, I'll go get her," Grandma turned and climbed the stairs.

I walked to the foot of the stairs and stood waiting.

"NO!" I heard Alice yell from her room.

I took the stairs two at a time, and stuck my head in the door as Alice finished her explanation.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I pulled her close to me.

Alice stiffened under my arms. I pulled away; unshed tears threatening to fall down my face. I left her room, Grandma following me.

"I'm sorry," Grandma started to apologise.

"No, it's not your fault," I cut her off.

She smiled reassuringly at me and I felt my lips curve into a smile in response.

"I better go," I said as I left her house.

I silently vowed I would try again; I didn't want her to think I was abandoning her, but that is what it must seem like to her. Poor Alice, I thought.

**Alice P.O.V.**

Isabella, I refuse to call her Bella, which is what I called my loving sister, left my room. Grandma and Isabella went downstairs to talk. I curled up in a tiny ball on my bed and cried. Parts of my long jet-black hair fell onto my face.

I heard the front door close, and the start of a car, which meant Isabella, was leaving. She was probably never coming back.

"Did you finish your homework?" Grandma said with a small smile on her face. She knew I despised homework, unless it had anything to do with fashion. I may be young but I love fashion.

"Yep, on my desk," I said sadly.

As she read it her smile disappeared.

"Alice," she sat on my bed and pulled me into her lap. I was really small for my age; I looked more like an eight year old than an eleven year old.

"Alice, you know what will happen if you submit this right?"

I nodded. If anyone who wasn't in my family found out about my visions they would lock me up and throw away the key. I didn't want to be taken away.

"I'm sorry honey, I know you don't want to have to pretend you don't see the things you do, but you have to. Ok?"

"Ok," I said giving her a small smile. My room started going blurry as I was pulled into yet another vision.

"_How about we go shopping?" Grandma asked, knowing I would instantly feel better._

"_Yes," I practically screamed._

"_Well then, what are we waiting for?" Grandma stood up._

"_Nothing! To the mall," I shouted. Grandma laughed._

"To the mall," I said out loud.

Everything was back in focus and Grandma was grinning widely.

"Come on then," she laughed.

At least I know where I got my fashion sense. Even though she was a grandma, she didn't wear old type clothes. She was up to date with the latest fashion trends and always looked cool.

"Thanks Grandma, I love you," I whispered to her.

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of My Little Sister, please review, they make me happy. Anyway, that's all for now._

_Jasper'sPixie97_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to all my loyal readers, just want to let you know that you can review (hint, hint). Anyway enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if only (sigh)._

**Chapter Two**

**Alice P.O.V.**

We came home three hours later and I swear my legs were going to drop off at any moment. We had to make at least four trips to the car to get everything inside. I had the most bags.

After putting our new clothes away we fell on the coach exhausted.

"We know the meaning of shop 'til you drop," Grandma said looking over at me.

"Yup," I said laughing.

"I should know by now never to go shopping with you but I still continue to do it anyway," Grandma was smiling.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing. We were so much alike. We were both energetic and always on the go. We even looked the same. We both had long jet-black hair, although Grandma's was a little lighter than mine. We also shared the same bright blue eyes. I wonder if I would look like her when I was older.

"Alice, we need to talk about Isabella."

I held my breath, wondering what was coming next,

"She is leaving in a couple days. If you want to say goodbye I will take you to her house, but if you don't I understand," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if I would be able to," I said my eyesight getting blurry from tears.

"That's ok honey, why don't you go get some rest?" Grandma suggested.

"Ok, 'night." I gave her a hug before I ran upstairs to my room to get ready for bed.

When I woke up in the morning my hair was sticky with sweat and clinging to my forehead and neck. Images of the nightmare I had came rushing back to me. Isabella, leaving me, although this time she wasn't nice, she said she was getting away from me at last, and that she never cared about me, I was and always will be a freak.

I shook my head trying to get rid of the thoughts.

I ran downstairs for breakfast after having a quick shower, taking a shower always made me feel really grown up. I had a bowl of cereal and Grandma came down when I was halfway through it.

"Good morning," she said groggily, still half asleep.

"Good morning!" I chirped happily. It was an act though; on the inside I was the complete opposite. I felt upset and betrayed that Isabella was leaving me.

"You have to do your homework again," Grandma reminded me.

I sighed and emptied my bowl out.

"I know," I said as I walked upstairs again.

I was sitting at my desk, staring at the blank piece of paper, like I had been for the past hour. I just didn't know what to write.

I got up and walked over to my wardrobe. I opened it and stepped inside. I guess being small came in handy sometimes. I turned on the torch that I had connected to the roof of the wardrobe. I picked up a picture of my family together. We were at the beach, just a happy ordinary family. I was four and Bella was ten. It was before I started having visions and could tell the emotions of those around me.

"Why can't we be like that again?" I whispered.

I curled up in a tight ball and cried.

When Grandma started calling I knew that I couldn't hide any longer. I got out and closed the door. My legs were stiff, and my back hurt. I walked down the stairs slowly. Grandma was standing by the door with her bag.

"I need to go to the store, are you right by yourself?" I think that she was worried about me.

"Yeah, of course," I did my best to reassure her. I practically pushed her out the door.

I was leaning against the door and slowly slid 'til I was on the ground. It was times like this when I wished I had a friend that I could talk to. Explain my fears about what would happen when my sister left, but I didn't have a friend, and probably never would.

I started crying again, I didn't even bother trying to wipe away the tears as they fell down my face. I seemed to be crying a lot in just a couple of days. I didn't even cry this much when I found out that my parents really didn't want me.

I decided to clean my room, it was getting messy again. I ran upstairs and sighed as I took in the scene before me. It was messier than I thought. Clothes were hung over the back of my desk chair and over the desk itself. My drawings and sketches were scattered around the room. I won't go into too much detail, but lets just say that the only things that were away properly were my shoes and my jewellery.

I must have fallen asleep because when I looked at my digital clock and it said it was 3:47pm. I started cleaning my room about three hours ago then. I heard a car outside, it seemed to pull into our driveway. I ran over to my window and pulled the curtains back to see whom it was. _Grandma should be home by now_, I though to myself. I gasped when Isabella got out of the car. I quickly closed the curtain again, I didn't want to see her.

Grandma opened the front door and let Isabella in. I could hear them talking in the lounge room. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"Can I see Alice?" Isabella asked.

"I'm afraid not, she's asleep at the moment. I don't think that we should disturb her." Grandma replied quietly.

She must have come in while I was asleep.

"Ok," Isabella sighed. "So how is she doing?"

"She cries a lot. Usually when she goes to bed. I don't think she knows I can hear her though."

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

_Yes it is_, I thought to myself, _if you weren't leaving then I wouldn't cry._

"Oh honey, it's not your fault. It's just hard for her to understand. To her you and I are the only ones who seem to care. She just doesn't want to see you leave her." Grandma was whispering now, it was too hard to hear anything else. So I just gave up and sat on my bed.

When Isabella finally left I waited about another five minutes then pretended to yawn on my way down the stairs. Grandma was in the kitchen starting on dinner.

"Hello," I said as I walked in.

"Hello sleepyhead," she replied with a chuckle.

I smiled and sat on one of the bar stools at the counter.

"Can I have some cookies?" I asked sweetly, my stomach had begun to rumble.

"As long as you still eat your dinner," Grandma answered as she grabbed the cookie jar from the cupboard. So that's were it was hiding.

"Don't worry, I'll move it again when you're out of here," she said noticing the mischievous smile playing on my lips.

"Aww, so close, yet so far away," I giggled.

Grandma soon joined in and in no time our giggles turned into full on laughs. We were hysterical.

Grandma was the first to regain her composure and turned back to preparing dinner.

"So what are we having?" I asked, still struggling to control myself.

"It's a surprise, at least I hope it is." She said winking at me.

"Too bad I don't get to decide when and what I have a vision about. That might make life a little bit easier," I sighed and tried to look sad, but I was failing miserably.

"Go on, I don't need you distracting me anymore," Grandma teased.

I got up and wandered up to my room. I went over to my window; it was still really light outside. The sun showing no signs of setting soon. I hadn't played outside for a while. I pulled my shoes and my jumper on. I ran downstairs and asked Grandma if I could go outside. She agreed.

Soon I was outside enjoying the last few hours of sun for the day. A couple of girls from my class walked past and when they saw me they took the chance to tease me.

"Freak! Everybody hates you!" The taller girl, Kelly, shouted.

"Yeah! Nobody wants you! Not even your own parents!" The other one, Sam, yelled at me.

They didn't know about my visions or whatever you call the other one, feeling peoples emotions. But they knew that I lived with my Grandma, and they also knew the reasons why.

I stood up, trying to hold back the tears and walked inside. The girls kept on shouting things at me, but I couldn't hear them anymore, I was numb. I had been teased before it was nothing new. It's just that I couldn't deal with it today.

As soon as I was inside I raced up the stairs at top speed. I didn't stop until I was lying face down on my bed. I cried and cried. I didn't even respond to Grandma when she called me for dinner.

Soon enough I was exhausted. I tried to keep my eyes open, but my eyelids were heavy. I fell into a dreamless sleep, the last of the tears making trails down my face.

_What will happen? Dan dan daaaaaaaaaaa! Thanks for reading, hit that review button!_

_Jasper'sPixie97_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I actually don't have anything to say, apart from enjoy! I always say that, but I hope you guys do enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have and never will. Sigh (I sigh a lot)!_

**Chapter Three**

**Alice P.O.V.**

I woke up and checked the clock on my bedside table. It was 1:17am. I turned my bedside table on and looked around my room. On my desk was a plate with lasagne, chips and salad. Beside it was a glass of water. Grandma must have known I'd be hungry when I woke up. I jumped out of bed, eager for food. I picked up the plate and crept quietly downstairs.

I went into the kitchen and almost dropped everything when I saw Grandma's body limp over the counter. For a moment fear took hold of me and I thought she was dead. That was until I heard hear soft snores. I smiled to myself. She must've tried staying up for me. I walked over to the microwave and put my food in. The glow of the clock on the microwave lighting my way.

I tried to open it before the buzzer went off. I opened it as soon as I could, but not soon enough. Grandma heard me, she had pretty good hearing even though she was getting old.

"I thought you might be hungry," Grandma said hoarsely. Her voice cracking because she had just woken up.

"Thank-you," I replied to her as I gave her a quick hug. I sat on one of the other bar stools and began to eat. I wolfed it all down, and was wishing I had brought my water with me.

"You should go back to bed," Grandma said as she turned to face me.

"You should to," I teased half-heartedly.

"Yeah, I probably should. Well goodnight," She got up and left the room. Leaving me in silence.

I put my dishes in the sink and went back up stairs to my room. I quickly got under my covers and turned the light off. I fell asleep almost instantly.

When I awoke the next morning I was really tired from the broken sleep I have had lately. I went to stand up but started feeling dizzy as a vision took hold.

"Isabella's leaving today," Grandma said standing behind me at my dresser. I continued looking in the mirror as if she hadn't spoken at all.

"_Are you coming to the airport?" Her face was impassive as she spoke, no emotions showing._

_I, yet again, continued looking at my reflection. My body numb, my face blank, eyes, dark, a strange contrast to the usually bright blue, not seeing anything._

"_Alice! You can't shut me out forever! Isabella has the right to be happy. If that means going to Forks to live with your Dad, then so be it!" Her face was red from the sudden explosion of emotions._

_I felt really bad for her. I could feel all of her emotions and yet I couldn't bring myself to stop. I looked at her in the mirror, our eyes meeting for just a fraction of a second. _

"_No," I said simply. My voice was dead, a monotone._

_Grandma looked as though she was going to cry. She quickly left my room shutting the door quietly behind her._

As my head cleared I couldn't help but think about the way I was going to act. I shouldn't, I know that, but this was going to happen, why try and change. I wouldn't be seeing Isabella off I already knew that.

My vision came true about three hours later. We had the day off. It was even worse as it happened. What if Grandma thinks I'm a selfish brat, I thought to myself. No, no, no! I won't have anyone left. I started sobbing hysterically. I just couldn't stop. I wanted to run after Grandma and tell her I loved her. It was too late though, she was probably already at the airport. Which meant Isabella was leaving for good. What do you care anyway, a voice in the back of my head said, she's leaving you.

"Shut up!" I screamed.

I ran to the bathroom and looked at my reflection. Maybe I was going crazy after all. My eyes were still dark and blank. My hair was all over the place. I quickly turned away. No eleven year olds should have to go through this, ever.

_Ok, so a lot of people are reading this, but not many people are reviewing! Is my story not worthy enough of reviews? I hope that's not true. Please help encourage a young writer to reach her full potential! __Please, please, please review (down on my knees begging)!_

_Jasper'sPixie97_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I hope this chapter makes sense. It does to me, but may not to others. I really hope it does though._

_Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this all the time? Sigh, I don't own Twilight._

_**Chapter Four**_

**Bella P.O.V.**

I looked around me at the airport, waiting for Grandma and hopefully Alice. As Grandma came into sight I could see her heartbroken face.

"I tried," She explained as she pulled me into her open arms.

"I know, it's not your fault."

I gave Renee a hug, and promised to call her when I landed. I looked sadly at Grandma once more before boarding the plane to a different life.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I was curled up on my bed when Grandma came home.

"Alice," she whispered.

Soon I was sitting in her lap as she whispered soothingly in my ear. She apologised for shouting at me. I wanted to tell her to stop. I didn't deserve her.

"Well, I guess we should have some lunch?" Grandma suggested.

I just nodded.

"How about we go to the mall? We can get a bit of shopping in if you want?"

I smiled despite myself.

"Ok," I replied, sniffling. "That sounds like bribery though," I pointed out.

"Yeah, it probably is, but if it stops you moping around, then I don't care."

"Thanks," I said gratefully as I gave her a hug.

"Brush your hair, it looks like a rats nest," she commented while laughing.

"Ok, ok," I surrendered.

I ran back into the bathroom to get my brush, I was careful not to actually look at myself though.

Soon we were at the mall; we decided to go straight to the food court. We both got a burger and salad. Grandma got water, but I convinced her to get me a bottle of soft drink. We ate lunch quickly and then went shopping. We didn't buy a lot of things this time as we mostly walked around talking. I fell asleep not long after getting home; I was really tired from all the broken sleep and nightmares.

**Grandma Marie P.O.V.**

After making sure Alice was asleep I went to my own room, exhausted. I was almost asleep when I heard something move. I got out of bed to check.

"Who's there?" I questioned, knowing it was a silly thing to ask. No-one was going to answer me anyway.

"Your worst nightmare," A menacing voice snarled from the darkness.

I felt a breeze and soon I was face to face with a male. He looked like a god, his hair was blonde, and pulled back. His eyes were a crimson red. My heart felt as though it were going to jump out of my chest. My throat was tight and my instincts were screaming at me to run. He inhaled deeply and smiled, but as his smile grew bigger he seemed to be baring his teeth, like a dog ready to bite you.

"She smell more appetizing than you, but I want to wait for her," He growled.

I stared at him bewildered; I had no idea what he was talking about. Did he mean Alice? He grabbed my arms and brushed his lips across my neck as though he were going to kiss me. But then I felt a sharp pain, and I started screaming. I struggled against him, but he was too strong. Soon I felt my life slipping away and I closed my eyes, the pain finally going away.

**Alice P.O.V.**

The next morning I woke up with a start. I ran to the source of the screaming. My heart was pounding in my ears as I ran into Grandma's room. I let out an ear-piercing scream of my own as I saw her body lifeless on the floor. Her skin lacked any colour, and there were only a few drops of blood. I quickly grabbed the phone from her nightstand and called an ambulance. I knelt beside her as I waited for them to come. I started crying, I really was all alone now.

"Why?" I asked as I curled up in a tight ball. I thought I heard somebody laugh as I said that from outside that night, but I can never be sure.

_Thanks to all you guys reading. You can review, I love hearing what you guys think, and any ideas are welcome._

_Jasper'sPixie97_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I never will, even in my dreams somebody takes it off me…_

**Chapter Five**

**Alice P.O.V.**

_Six years later, in some town in Alaska…_

I woke up remembering the night I found Grandma once again. I had celebrated my seventeenth birthday a few weeks ago, but the day had held no meaning to me. After Grandma passed away I was put into a children's home. My parents were asked if they wanted custody of me, but of course they said no. I was moved from orphanage to orphanage as I scared the other kids. About three months ago a nice couple living in Alaska finally adopted me. I like them, I really do, but it's hard pretending to be normal for their sakes. I've told them about what I saw, but I could tell it freaked them out, so I kept it to myself from then on.

Today I was starting at a new school. I had gotten new clothes, because my other clothes weren't suitable for the cold weather. I got new jackets, coats, boots, jeans; long-sleeved tops; Lucy and Jack wanted me to have the best things possible.

"Alice," Lucy called from the kitchen downstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted back as I studied myself in the mirror. I was wearing a grey skivvy, faded bootleg jeans, a pair of black boots and a black coat. I quickly combed my hair, which I had gotten cut short. It was now cropped and spiky, I liked it. I grabbed my bag and ran to the kitchen to find Lucy setting the table.

"You look pretty," she commented as I sat down at the table.

"Thanks," I mumble, flustered by the compliment.

"Morning sweetheart," Jack said as he came into the kitchen from his room. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and went over to help his wife. "Excited about school?" He asked easily.

"Yeah, I am actually," I replied smiling.

"Good," Lucy said. I quickly ate my breakfast and checked I had everything I needed.

"We should get going," Jack suggested as he finished his food. He was driving me to school because it was on the way to his work.

"Goodbye, have a good day, both of you," Lucy said as she waved goodbye to us from the front door.

Ten minutes later Jack and I pulled into my new school. I looked at the school and almost gasped, it was smaller than I had expected. Jack and I found the office and got my schedule.

"Are you right to find your way around now?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," I said already starting to drift away from him.

"I'll be here to pick you up at the end of the day," Jack pulled me into a quick hug and then left to get to work on time.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Edward and I got out of the car. We had been going to this school for just over a year. There was supposed to be a new student, but I didn't want to get involved, I remember being new at Forks High, even though that was in my human life. I was married to Edward and we looked after Nessie, although she was spending more and more time with Jake. I stiffened as I breathed in a familiar scent.

"Are you alright love?" Edward asked as he snaked his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, fine," I relaxed, thanks to Jasper and we entered the school, heading to our first class. Edward and I had double English first. As we entered the classroom I smelt the scent that stopped me in the car park.

"We have a new student," Mr Jameson started as I looked up to see a girl standing at the front of the classroom. I stopped breathing, even though I didn't need to in the first place. Alice, my little sister, was the new student at our school.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I made my way to the classroom where I had double English. I walked in to find the teacher sitting at his desk. I found out his name was Mr Jameson, as he explained to me about what they were learning at the moment. He cleared his throat and two more students quickly made their way to a desk at the back.

"We have a new student," Mr Jameson gestured to me as everybody looked up. There was one face at the back of the classroom that caught my attention. Isabella, my older sister was in my class. She should be about twenty-three, why was she still in high school? "This is Alice," Mr Jameson continued, luckily he didn't make me talk about myself, that would have been a disaster. I made my way to the empty desk at the back where he told me to sit.

I didn't pay a lot f attention as the lesson droned on slowly. The whole time I kept wondering what Isabella was doing here.

"Thank you for your attention," Mr Jameson shouted over the noise of the bell and students struggling to get outside.

About five minutes later I was out in the open air. It was chilly and the wind was whipping my hair around. I ate my food and sat on a bench that surprisingly wasn't wet.

"Alice," I turned around, not recognising the voice. "It's me Alice," I gasped as I saw Isabella standing about three metres away holding the hand of a man with bronze coloured hair. "It's Bella," she persisted.

"I know," I said, my voice sounding harsher than I expected it. Maybe the betrayal of Isabella leaving me cut deeper than I earlier thought. "Why are you here?" I asked, my voice still sounding foreign. I had started to get over my past, even though the visions were a constant reminder.

"Alice, please don't hate me," Isabella begged.

"Why? I should think I have every right to hate you," I spat. A few people had gathered around Isabella. There was a big, muscly guy with the arm of a tall blonde looped through his. Behind them was a tall lean man with curly blonde hair.

"Alice," Isabella begged, looking as though she might cry but there were no tears in her eyes. "I didn't want to leave you. But I'm happy that I left to live with dad. I hate to say this, but your being so selfish and bratty at the moment!" I stood shocked, how could she say that?

"I'm being selfish? You're the one who left me, you're the one that left me to be put into an orphanage, to be sent around because I disturbed other kids with the things I saw!" I was shouting, but my vision became blurry as tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"I didn't know Alice," she whispered, feeling sorry for me.

"Of course you didn't! You never even tried to find out how I was doing! You didn't care!" The tears were now falling freely. I felt more alone than ever, I was surrounded by strangers and one of them was supposed to be my big sister. She was supposed to look out for me; she promised she would when Charlie and Renee decided they didn't want me. "You promised," I sobbed.

"I am so sorry Alice, I am so sorry," Isabella walked over to me but I backed away.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. I put my arms around my chest, trying to keep myself together. I felt my emotions changing and I looked around. It was the male with curly blonde hair, he was doing this, I could just tell. "Stop it!" I yelled.

"Alice, I regret leaving you, don't you say that I don't. I know you can feel it," Isabella whispered. It was true, I could tell she was feeling regret, but why she was, well I could only go by her words alone.

The bell rang, breaking our little session up. I ran to the bathroom to quickly clean myself up and then ran to my class, just making it before the teacher walked in. I waited to be assigned a seat and was glad when once again I was at the back of the classroom. I didn't pay attention, even though I had double art, art was one of my favourite subjects so not listening was a change for me.

I sat alone outside at lunch. I saw Isabella and the other people who were outside sitting together in the cafeteria. I longed to join them, and I could tell that Bella longed to talk to me again. I kept my distance though.

The afternoon passed in a daze and I sighed with relief as the last bell for the day went. I grabbed my bag and made my way to the parking lot. Jack arrived a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry," he apologised as I got in the passenger seat.

"That's alright," I replied as I stared out the window. I saw Isabella across the parking lot staring at me. She was probably wondering whom I was with. I gazed in the other direction as Jack drove us home again.

"I'll be in my room," I quickly made my way upstairs and shut the door behind me. I opened the door to the veranda and stepped out into the frosty air. I sat on the chair that Jack had brought up for me, it was an old armchair, but was comfy beyond belief. I stared out at the sky, and soon the sunset behind the mountains not far from our house. My eyelids felt heavy and soon I fell into a restless sleep.

_Thanks for reading. Review and tell me what you think! _

_Jasper'sPixie97_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. _

**Chapter Six**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I watched as Alice left the school parking lot with someone I didn't know. She probably lives with them now.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked from beside me.

"No," I sighed. "I left her, and I didn't even try to talk to her after I left."

"You can fix all of that now," Edward muttered.

"I don't think it's that easy," I said, getting angry. She wasn't going to forgive me that easily. I'd be lucky if she talked politely to me ever again. I suddenly felt calm. "Thanks Jasper," I said looking over at him.

"Anytime," Jasper muttered as he, Edward and I got into his silver Volvo. Edward still had it; he didn't want to get rid of his favourite car. "Bella, how did she know that it was me who was changing her emotions?" Jasper looked concerned, worried about a human knowing about us.

"She can do it too," I said quietly.

"What?" Edward and Jasper both shouted.

"Oh, yeah, I haven't told you guys yet," I said cringing.

"Remember, I didn't even know you had a sister until today," Edward said calmly.

"Well, Alice is special, I guess you'd say. She can feel the emotions around her, like Jasper, but as far as I know she can't change them. That's not all though, she has visions, of the future," I smiled half-heartedly. My little sister was a very special person.

"Really?" I heard Emmett's booming voice coming from the car in front of us as we pulled into the driveway.

"Emmett," Edward growled.

"But her sister's so cool!" Emmett shouted.

"Bella," I heard Esme saying as we entered the house, "I didn't know you had a sister.

"Neither did we," Rosalie said as she sat on one of the chairs in the dining room.

"Bella, what's her name?" Esme asked politely.

"Alice, well her name is actually Mary, but she hates when people call her that," I said, remembering the time I called her that and she wrestled me to the ground. She was pretty strong for someone so small.

"Do you mind telling Carlisle and I about her when he get's home? Everybody else already seems to know," Esme said smiling.

"Ok," I agreed.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I woke up in my bed, the sheets were on the floor and my hair was sticky with sweat. I was breathing heavily, panting really. I'd just had a vision; it was the scariest thing I'd seen. I close my eyes, seeing it all over again…

_A deer was running through the forest. It was running at a seemingly impossible speed, like it was running from something. Then it fell, well it looked like it until the figure of a human could be seen standing over it. _

"_Edward!" The voice was clear and bell like, the person turned around and there was blood on her lips. It was Isabella; she used the back of her sleeves to wipe the blood as another voice rang out through the forest._

"_I'm here." A male voice growled, "Bella!" The male then lunged at her, knocking her to the ground. "My beautiful wife," Edward said._

"_Get off me," Isabella said as she tried unsuccessfully to get him off her._

"_Wishing you still had your newborn vampire strength?" Edward teased._

I screamed, coming back to reality again. I didn't try to go back to bed, as I knew the vision would haunt my dreams. I had just seen my sister kill an animal. I shivered at the thought.

"Are you alright Alice?" Lucy asked as she came into my room.

"Yeah, just having a nightmare," I said trying to make myself believe it was all a part of my imagination.

"Come here sweetie," Lucy pulled me into her arms and we sat like that for a few moments.

"I should probably try and get back to sleep now," I suggested, even though I had no intentions of doing that.

"Alright, don't want to be tired for your second day of school." Lucy got up and the left my room. I lay back on my pillows, trying to make sense of the vision. Isabella was a vampire? Why was she still in high school, or is that why? She didn't seem to have changed a bit, and she should be out of high school by now. I groaned in frustration pulled my pillow over my head. I suddenly felt exhausted, so I closed my eyes, even though I tried not to fall asleep. Luckily I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Ok, so I hope you guys liked this chapter. I personally think I've done better, it's not one of my favourite's, but anyway. Review and tell me what you thought, is there anything I could improve on in the future? If there is let me know. Also, check out my profile page, I put up an idea for a new story that I wanted to know what you think about. Anyway…_

_Jasper'sPixie97_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I have had a lot of things going on at school and am hoping to get back on top of it. I am so sorry for neglecting my stories. I really am. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**Chapter Seven**

**Alice P.O.V.**

I sat up, my alarm going off in my ear. I dragged myself out of bed and had a quick shower before looking in the wardrobe for the clothes I was going to wear. I stared at my wardrobe, waiting for inspiration to hit. I sighed in frustration and I started gathering my things for school. In the end I just chose to wear my faded bootleg jeans, a black skivvy, a pair of black boots and a white trench coat. Not very stylish, but it would have to do.

"Alice, come on," Lucy called from downstairs.

"Coming," I called and made my decent down the stairs. "What's for breakfast?" I asked curiously as I sat down at the table.

"My world famous chocolate chip pancakes!" Lucy announced as she brought a plate of pancakes over to the table.

"That's not very healthy," I commented.

"Chocolate helps with everything," Lucy said with a knowing smile.

"Thanks," I said, knowing she was trying to make me feel better about last night. We ate in silence and when I was finished I put my dishes in the sink. I waited by the counter until Jack had finished eating.

"Are you alright Alice?" Jack asked as I realised I was shaking.

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied. I walked outside to the car and got in the passenger seat. The ride to school was silent.

"Have a good day," Jack said as I got out of the car.

"You too," I said automatically. Across the parking lot were the Cullen's. I'd found out who the rest of them were by listening to the conversations around me. Isabella was a Cullen now and today I was going to found out how. I made my way to class as the first bell for the day rang.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I made my way to class with Edward by my side. I had a feeling that Alice knew everything. It was just the way she looked at us before the bell rang.

"Don't worry," Edward murmured in my ear.

"Ok," I sighed.

Class began and we took our seats in the back.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Alice walked into the classroom with her head down. The only spare seat was beside me and I moved as close to my end of the table as possible.

"Hi," I said, trying to be polite.

"Hello," Alice muttered under her breath.

Class droned on slowly. About five minutes before the end Alice pulled a page out of her notebook and wrote something on it before folding it and passing it to me.

I opened it and was shocked at what was written on it. The note read: "What are you?"

I quickly wrote on it and passed it back to her. Her emotions didn't change as she read it.

She quickly wrote on it again and slipped it into the corner of my book. The bell rang and Alice was one of the first out of the class.

I had written back to her, "I don't know what you're talking about." I gathered my things and left the classroom as I opened it.

**Edward P.O.V.**

I looked at Jasper as he joined our family at our normal table. He handed me the note that had been passed between him and Alice.

"She knows," Jasper shook his head and sat down.

"What?" Bella gasped.

"Alice, she knows about us," I muttered as I held her hand in mine.

"We should at least tell her the whole story then," Bella said as she pulled herself together.

"When?" Rosalie asked as she looked at all of us in turn.

"Today. After school," Jasper stated.

We all nodded in agreement. It was set, today we would be telling Alice, Bella's little sister, everything about our past.

_Once again I am so sorry. I shouldn't have left it this long. But I hope this chapter is okay. Review and tell me of any ideas you have, please. It would be a great help._

_Jasper'sPixie97_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I am really sorry for leaving this story, and my other one so long. I have had a lot on my mind for a while but I am going to get back into my stories. Thank-you so much for any loyal readers I may have left who have kept faith in the story. I really appreciate it._

_But special thanks to Jessie a.k.a. Jasper's girl21, after receiving your message I really knew I couldn't leave it any longer. You helped, though you may not have known it, thank-you so much._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**Chapter Eight**

**Alice P.O.V.**

_I was surrounded by the Cullens, trying my best to run away but I was trapped on all sides._

"_What do you want?" I asked nervously, I knew they'd be able to kill me as easily as Isabella had the deer._

"_We just want to talk," Jasper said carefully._

"_Alice, please, we'll explain everything if you just talk to us," Isabella pleaded._

"_Fine," I said uncertainly, wondering if that was when they'd kill me so I couldn't tell their secret._

"_Follow our car after school, we'll take you home later," Edward said as he snaked his arm around Isabella's waist protectively and left to go to their next class._

I gasped, hoping I could somehow manage to avoid this conflict. But sure enough the Cullens surrounded me five minutes before lunch ended. I had no choice but to agree.

Walking to class I felt shaky and tried to clear my head a little. I hope my own sister wouldn't want to kill me. Even if she hadn't been there, I can't deny that I love her.

"Jack," I started as I hopped in his car. "The Cullens wanted to know if I could go to their house. We just have to follow their car and then they'll bring me home," I said, praying he wouldn't allow it.

"Going over to a friends house on your second day," Jack said proudly.

"That's their car," I said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Alright," he said blissfully ignorant to the fact that I may not come home tonight.

The whole way I looked out my window as the scenery changed to an area filled with thick trees. It was hard to see how any people could manage to live out here. _But they're vampires_, a voice in the back of my head hissed.

"Have a good time," Jack said as I jumped out of his car.

"Aren't you going to meet them?" I asked anxiously.

"I've already met Dr Cullen on a few occasions, and I know I'm leaving you in good hands," Jack said simply as he drove down the drive and headed home.

**Esme P.O.V.**

"She's here!" I exclaimed, as I was always happy to meet new people.

"Calm down honey," Carlisle whispered in my ear, but I could see the grin spreading across his face.

"Well, here we are," Bella announced uneasily.

"Would you like anything to drink, eat?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"No, I'm fine," I heard her say, Alice, Bella's little sister was sitting in the lounge room right at this moment.

"Carlisle, Esme, no use hiding, besides you may want to be here for this part," Edward called loudly, even though we could hear him clearly.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you!" I said as I almost ran to the lounge to meet her.

"Hi," she replied uncertainly, "I'm Alice."

"Esme," I said in reply as I sat down.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

"Now, how about we get to the real reason I'm here," Alice said awkwardly.

"There's a lot to tell you, but I'm sure you already know some of it," Bella said slowly, she was having trouble keeping it together.

"I know you're vampires, and that you can easily kill a deer," Alice said mainly to Bella.

Her emotions weren't changing; I couldn't even tell what she was feeling properly. Every time I tried it was like everything had been covered in a thick fog.

"Yes, we are vampires," Carlisle said. "But we do not live the way most vampires do in the stories I'm sure you've heard," Carlisle's voice was full of authority.

"What? No killing people?" Alice said sarcastically.

"Exactly," Carlisle said and Alice's eyes widened in shock as she processed it.

_I'm really not sure what to think of this chapter. I like it, but it seems weird to me… Please let me know what you think about it. Constructive criticism is welcome, with idea on how to fix the problems. Ideas for the story would also be a great help, I'd really rather not be stuck for that long again._

_Jasper'sPixie97_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry if the chapters a bit short. I'll try and make them longer, but for now this the best I could do._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**Chapter Nine**

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" Alice laughed nervously.

"Yes, we do Alice," Bella said loudly.

Alice shot her a dirty look and I felt Bella's temper rising. I tried my best to calm her, but it seemed Alice's emotions were changing Bella's.

"Bella, calm down," Edward whispered in Bella's ear.

"You keep complaining about you! Have you even stopped to consider any of the things I must've gone through?" Bella yelled.

"Everyone, calm down!" Carlisle shouted, trying his best to regain control over the situation.

"No, I want her to know what I went through," Bella continued.

"Bella, please, calm down," Edward said, struggling to hold her back.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I growled and lunged for my sister, but she moved just before I could reach her. Everyone around us was screaming, but all I could see was Alice. I don't want to hurt her, but she needs to understand the things I went through.

Emmett grabbed me and pushed me to the floor before I could try again. I started growling again and snapping at him.

"Come on Bellsy, don't bother fighting," Emmett said in his usual mocking tone.

I stopped moving, and just lay there on the floor. I could see Alice's terrified expression and the unshed tears in her eyes. Nothing would ever be the same again.

"I, uh, I gotta go," Alice announced as she ran out the front door.

"Alice!" I called after her, trying to get up, but Emmett was still holding me down.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I ran out the front door and down the driveway. I followed the road, trying to remember how to get to school from here. I knew how to get home from school.

I heard a car behind me and when I turned around I saw Jasper sitting in the drivers seat, no one else in the car. I started running again, I couldn't believe what I'd been told about them not hurting anyone after what Isabella had almost done. If I hadn't move, I would be lying on the floor, crushed and barely breathing. Now I know that she is super strong and fast.

"Alice, just get in the car. You're never going to make it home before dark if you're walking," Jasper said, a southern accent creeping into his voice.

"Leave me alone," I shot back as I slowed to a walk, trying to catch my breath.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Jasper continued, his voice was so sincere that I believed him.

"Okay," I sighed in defeat as I climbed into the passenger seat as he stopped the car.

"She didn't mean that," he said lamely.

"Why are you defending her?" I asked.

"Because she is part of the family, and she has been through things you wouldn't believe," Jasper explained quietly.

"What, someone tried killing her?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes actually," he said calmly.

I turned to him my eyes wide. I shook my head, that just couldn't be true.

"Why don't you come back tomorrow afternoon, and we can try talking again. Maybe you and Bella should actually talk about what's been going on," Jasper suggested.

"I guess so," I said as I thought about how much I didn't know about her. We'd been so close when we were little, and now we barely knew each other.

"Good, it's all settled then. How did you move out of the way before she got you?" Jasper asked curiously.

"I don't even know you, so why should I tell you?"

"Hopefully you'll know all of us in time," He replied.

"Okay, I had a vision. But she probably already told you I was different," I said as I looked out the window.

"We're here," Jasper announced.

"Thanks, for the lift home. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said, blushing slightly.

"Anytime ma'am," he said politely, if he'd have been wearing a hat I'm sure he would have tipped it.

I watched Jasper as he drove away, smiling and waving as he left.

"Hello Alice," Lucy said as I walked through the door. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, lots. They're great people," I said happily.

I quickly retreated to my room, wishing I could tell Lucy and Jack everything. But it wasn't my secret to tell. I'd just have to keep it to myself.

I sat down at my desk and tried to tackle the maths questions. My mind kept wandering back to the Cullens' house. I sighed in frustration and gave up. I quickly put everything away and got ready for bed. I was too tired to stay awake any longer. Plus, I'm sure I'd need as much energy as possible.

I climbed into bed and turned my light off. The whole night the thing that dominated my dreams was Jasper. His smile, his eyes, his hair, his body… This was not a good sign.

_Thank you to everyone reading, please review with ideas and constructive criticism so I can make this story the best it can possibly be._

_Jasper'sPixie97_


End file.
